Platin Paper
by LoelGrey
Summary: Kaoru x Omi x ? Surpriiiisseee! Kaoru und Omi haben es geschafft sich auf BL Academy einzuhacken. Was passiert wenn es herrauskommt WER dahinter steckt?
1. Chapter 1

PLATIN PAPER  
by Loel J. Grey

Ein Fanfic von Gakuen Heaven, ich besitze keinerlei Rechte vom Autor die Charaktere zu verwenden. Ich schreibe nur diesen FF um die Zeit tot zu schlagen, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dem schreiben von FF. Die Charaktere sind Eigentum von You Higuri, Spray und Be Boys.

Pairing: Kaoru x Omi (aber da kommt noch ne Überraschung)  
Genre: Angst / Lemon

Cap.1

Kaoru saß alleine in seinem Zimmer, die Pause war vorbei und eigentlich müsste er jetzt in den Unterricht, doch er hatte keine Lust. Er saß auf seinem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
"Omi... hoffentlich schaffst du es bald den Code zu knacken."  
Omi und Kaoru waren dabei das Sicherheitssystem des Server der BL Academy zu hacken um Omis Namen auf die List der Platin Briefe zu setze. Kaoru hatte einen Brief erhalten, doch Omi, der genauso talentiert war, ging leer aus und Kaoru hatte keine Lust von Omi getrennt zu werden. Dadurch überredete er ihn in das System der Academy einzudringen, was er jetzt schon seit drei Tagen versuchte.  
-Pitipling-, auf Kaorus Handy kam gerade eine SMS an. Mit lustloser Miene schaut er aufs Display, klappte es auf und drückte auf OK.  
- "Yatta" , Omi -  
Sofort wurden die Augen von Kaoru größer, nachdem er realisierte was geschehen war, lächelte er und sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen.  
"Endlich... endlich kommst du!"  
Kaoru sprang vom Bett, schnappte sich seine Jacke und ging dann doch noch zum Unterricht.

---

Einige Tage später klopfte es an Kaorus Tür.  
"Dozo"  
Ein Mann mit kurzen braunen Haaren trat ein.  
"Nanio O-sama?"  
"Haaaa... Kaoru-chan... ich glaube ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."  
"Nenn mich nicht Kaoru-chan..."  
Kaoru hasste es wenn Niwa ihn so nannte. Aber Niwa machte nicht die Anstalt sich das abzugewöhnen.  
"Los komm mit."  
"Hai, hai..."  
Kaoru stand auf und ging zu Niwa, dann legte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter um ihm zu symbolisieren, das er endlich kommen sollte und beide gingen durch die Academy. Kaoru wusste nicht recht was für eine Überraschung Niwa für ihn hatte, ihm war es sogar recht unangenehm. Doch als sie die Haupttreppe hinab stiegen, stand unten in der Halle ein junger Schüler mit fliederblauem Haar, einem Muttermal auf der linken Seite unter seinem Auge und einem strahlenden Lächeln im Gesicht.  
Kaoru blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
"S...Shichijo..."  
"Ohayo.. Saionji-kun." Kaoru bieb stehen, sein Herz rasste wie verrückt. Dann sah er zu Niwa-san auf, der aber nickte nur und Kaoru rannte die Stufen hinnab um Omi in die Arme zu fallen.  
"Ich hab dich so vermisst Omi!"  
"Watashi mo, Kaoru-chan", kam es leise von ihm, fast schon geflüstert. Beide umarmten sich innig und nach ein paar Minuten räusperte sich Niwa.  
"Ehem... es tut mir leid euer Wiedersehen zu unterbrechen, aber Kaoru-chan würdest du es übernehmen Shichijo sein Zimmer zu zeigen?"  
"URUSEI, du sollst mich nicht Kaoru-chan nennen."  
"Kaoru-chan, ne?" Omi lächelte. Schön das er einen Freund gefunden hatte dachte sich Omi und ergriff seinen Koffer.  
"Urusei- Omi!" Kaoru ging die Stufen hinauf und nahm den Zettel aus Niwas Hand auf der die Zimmernummer von Omi stand. Mit einem kurzem kalten Blick machte er Niwa noch einmal klar das es ihm nicht gefiel ihn -chan zu titulieren, und die jungen Studenten machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern.

---

Als Omi alle Sachen eingerichtet hatte, sah er zur Tür, wo Kaoru geduldig stand. Dann stand er auf, ging zu ihm und schenkte ihm eines seiner berühmten Lächeln.  
"Pass bitte auf Omi, dass sie dich nicht schnappen."  
"Daijouba... Kaoru-chan," Omi grinste, doch als Kaorus Miene sich verfinsterte, hob er die Hände und entschuldigte sich sofort. Kaoru schritt etwas näher so dass sie beiden Nase an Nase waren, dann lächelte Kaoru leicht und schloss seine Augen etwas, so dass Omi noch gerade so das Schimmern der Smaragde erkennen konnte. Er liebte diese Augen.  
"Küss mich!" Die Auffordernde Stimme von Kaoru holte Omi aus seinen Gedanken, aber er reagierte sofort und küsste Kaoru auf die Lippen. Kaoru legte seine Arme um Omis Hals und öffnete den Mund fordernd. Omi hauchte leise seinen Namen bevor er mit seiner Zunge in Kaoru eindrang und mit ihr spielte.  
Im selben Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Die Beiden unterbrachen abrupt.  
"Dozo," forderte Omi auf. Kaoru lehnte sich neben der Tür an die Wand.  
"Ohayo Shichijo-kun. Könntest du mir bitte folgen? Oh Kaoru-chan, du bist auch hier? Perfekt, dann kannst du gleich mitkommen." Niwa wartete draußen.  
"Omi?" Kaoru war besorgt, aber Omi lächelte nur.  
"Keine Sorge, es geht bestimmt nur um die Förmlichkeiten."

Beide folgten wie zwei Hündchen dem großen Schüler bis zur Schülerverwaltung. Niwa klopfte an und wurde dann sofort von Nakajima eingelassen.  
"Hier sind die Zwei."  
"Danke Niwa, lass uns bitte allein." Nakajima hörte auf zu schreiben, rückte seine Brille zurrecht und sah zu Omi und Kaoru auf. Wieso konnte das nicht Niwa machen dachte er sich, dabei war er doch nur Vizepräsident, aber dadurch das Niwa ihn so sehr darum gebeten hatte, konnte er es ihm nicht abschlagen.  
"Shichijo Omi?" Omi nickte.  
"Saionji Kaoru?" Kaoru nickte ebenfalls.  
"Setzt euch bitte" Er wies ihnen eine Platz gegenüber seinem Schreibtisch an, setzte sich dann selbst dahinter und schlug den dortigen Laptop auf. Die Stimmung im Zimmer war elektrisch aufgeladen, nur das Klacken von Nakajimas Tastatur war zu hören.  
Kaoru hielt es nicht länger aus.  
"Nanio Nakajima-san?"  
"Warte noch einen Augenblick Saionji-kun." Dann tackerte er weiter auf der Tastatur. Nach einem weiteren Aufschub der Brille drehte er den Laptop zu den Beiden.  
"Ich möchte dass ihr herausfindet wer unser System gehackt hat. Irgendjemand hat den Namen von Shichijo Omi auf die Liste der Einladungen gesetzt obwohl er nicht vorgesehen war. Findet heraus wer es war, und er hat bewiesen dass er die Fähigkeiten besitzt auf der Academy zu bleiben."  
Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens hoben die beiden Jungs die Köpfe und Omi antwortete.  
"Das ist nicht notwendig heraus zu finden."  
"Was willst du damit sagen?" Nakajimas Augen verfinsterten sich und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
"Ich will damit sagen, dass ich es war der das System gehackt hat. Ich bin bereit jede Bestrafung anzunehmen."  
"OMI, nein, Nakajima- san ich war es der Omi dazu getrieben hat es zu tun, wenn sie jemanden bestrafen wollen, dann nehmen sie mich."  
"Kaoru..."  
"In Ordnung. Ich denke wir können zu einer Übereinstimmung kommen. Kaoru-san war derjenige der also die Initiative ergriffen hat und Omi das ausführende Organ. Sie können gehen ich werde über eure Strafe nachdenken."  
Beide standen auf und gingen zur Tür. Kaoru schaute noch einmal nach hinten zu Nakajima und bemerkte das dieser seine Brille abnahm und die Hände unter sein Kinn faltete. Dann ging auch er hinaus.

FIN CAP.1


	2. Chapter 2

**PLATIN PAPER**

_by Loel J. Grey_

Ein Fic von Gakuen Heaven, ich besitze keienrlei Rechte vom Autor die Charactere zu verwenden, ich schreibe nur diesen FF um die Zeit tot zu schlagen, ich verdiene kein geld mit dem schreiben von FF. Die Charactere sind Eigentum von You Higuri, Spray und Be Boys.

pairing: Kaoru x Omi (aber da kommt noch ne überraschung)

genre: Angst / Lemon

Cap2

Als beide wieder auf dem Flur zu ihren Schlafzimmern waren, die auch rein zufällig neben einander lagen, sahen sie sich traurig an.

"Kaoru, es tut mir leid."

"Urusei Omi. Es tut MIR leid, ich habe nur an mich gedacht und habe dich damit jetzt reingezogen. Ich hoffe nur, das er dich nicht zu hart bestrafen wird, denn immerhin hat er nichts von einer Expulsion gesagt. Es könnte also die Hoffnung bestehen, dass du auf BL Academy bleiben kannst."

Omi schloss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. "Möchtest du herein kommen?"

"Hai." Kaoru trat ein und als die Tür zufiel drehte sich Omi um umschlang Kaoru mit seinen starken Armen.  
"Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben!" Während er das sagte, knöpfte Omi sein Jacket auf, er lockerte etwas die Krawatte, machte die ersten drei Knöpfe seines Hemdes auf und nahm die rechte Hand von Kaoru.

"Hier, spürst du es? Dieses Herz wird ewig für dich schlagen, egal wo ich bin." Kaoru schloss seine Augen als Omi die Hand auf seien Brust legte, er wollte fast vor Glück und Scham weinen doch dann hob Omi seinen Kopf an um Kaoru einen tiefen Kuss auf seine zitternden Lippen zu geben.

Beide umschlangen sich innig, doch lange konnten sie es nicht aushalten, da Kaorus Magen anfing sich zu melden.

"Ich glaube wir sollten etwas essen."

"Stimmt, du weißt bestimmt noch nicht wo die Küche ist und der Speiseraum. Ich zeig ihn dir."

"Gerne."

Beide machten sich auf zum Speisesaal.

Viel war nicht los um diese Uhrzeit. Die meißten hatten bereits gegessen, jetzt waren nur noch die Lehrer und einige Schüler der oberen Klassen anwesend. Unter ihnen Nakajima und Niwa. beide saßen zusammen über ihrem Abendessen, hatten aber jeder neben sich einen Stapel Papiere den sie bearbeitete und gleichzeitig sich über belanglose Themen wie das neue Schulprojekt, die Ausstattung des neuen Chemiesaals und ähnliches zu unterhalten.

Als Kaoru sich mit dem Tablett gegenüber von Omi setzte spürte er wie Nakajima san ihn beobachtete ohne ihn anzusehen. In Kaorus Magen machte sich ein Knoten breit und er konnte das läckere Hähnchen gerade mal so runterwürgen. Omi spürte auch das ihn jemand anstarrte, nur da er mit dem Rücken zu Nakajima saß konnte er es nicht genau wissen. Kaoru konnte sein Abendessen nicht richtig genießen, und stand frühzeitig auf.

"Ich geh auf mein Zimmer. Wir sehn uns später."

"Hai."

Kaoru verließ den Raum. Omi beendete sein Mal und ging dann auch, er sah kurz zu Nakajima san und der deutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken kurz zu warten.

Omi ging aus dem Esssaal und wartete vor der Tür.

Wenig später tauchte Nakajima san neben ihm auf.

"Ich möchte mit dir unter vier Augen reden, begleitest du mich ein Stück?"

"Hai."

Beide gingen nach draußen in den Garten. Niwa stand unterdessen auch auf, nahm den ganzen Papierkram unter die Arme und verzog sich.

Er ging allerdings nicht wie erwartet in die Kanzlei, sondern inden ersten Stock zu den Schlafzimmern. Zu einem bestimmten: Das Zimmer von Kaoru. Dort klopfte er an.

"Dozo." Kaoru war gerade dabei seine Schuljacke auszuziehen als Niwa eintrat.

"Nanio Niwa kun?"

"Ahhhh doshite Kaoru-chan?"

"Du sollst mich nicht Kaoru-chan nennen, wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen? Was willst du"

"Ich möchte dir nur etwas vorschlagen. Darf ich mich setzen?"

Kaoru hatte nur seinen Schreibtischstuhl zum anbieten. Niwa san nahm ich auch an, und Kaoru setzt sich auf sein Bett.

"Du bist ein Ass in Mathematik und Naturwissenschaft, sehr penible und fleißig."

"Danke für die Blumen, aber rück schon raus was du willst." Sein schroffer Ton war deutlich zu hören.

"Was ist denn, erwartest du noch Besuch?"

Kaoru senkte den Kopf.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Nakajima san will noch mit ihm reden also haben wir viel Zeit."

"Viel Zeit wofür?"

"Wir dachten uns Du, als super Mathematiker und Omi als super Hacker könntet uns sehr hilfreich sein, wir wollten euch vorschlagen in der Schatzkammer zu arbeiten."

"Klingt nicht übel."

"Du musst auch dieses Jahr dafür nicht bestehen, ihr könnte beide gleich anfangen wenn ihr wollt."

"Und was ist mit der Bestrafung?"

"Die kommt noch. Nur wir können davon absehen euch von der Schule zu schmeißen."

Kaoru senkte weiter den Kopf. Was für eine Bestrafung hatten sie sich wohl für ihn ausgesucht. Dann aber stand Niwa san auf, hob mit dem Zeigefinger Kaorus Kinn an und näherte sich ihm gefährlich.

"Was..." Aber schon wurde Kaorus schroffe Stimme von einem Kuss beruhigt. Kaoru sank durch das gewicht von Niwa nach hinten. Er wollte sich wehren, doch Niwa war eindeutig der stärkere und auch der schwerere von den Beiden. Niwa knöpfte das Hemd von Kaoru mit der einen Hand auf während er Kaorus beide Handgelenke mit der anderen über dessen Kopf festhielt.

"Hmmmmpflhhmmasss.. hmiif hlnnnos..."

"Was meintest du Kaoru-chan?" Niwa schaut verdutzt als er Kaoru etwas mehr Luft zum Atmen ließ.

"Du sollst mich los lassen!"

"Ach... wieso denn? Ich finde es sehr erotisch wie du da liegst."

"Lass mich in Ruhe, ich will nicht mit dir schlafen."

"Wer sagt denn das ich mit dir schlafen werde?"

"Zu mindest sagt das dein Körper."

"Das mein Körper dich scharf findet ist nichts außergewöhnliches, da bin ich nicht der einzige, aber im Moment will ich nur etwas Zeit schinden."

"Für was?"

"Wirst du schon noch merken."

"Du weißt das ich mit Omi zusammen bin, hab ich recht?"

"Das sieht ja wohl ein Blinder mit Krückstock. Außerdem ist das nur ein Grund und kein Hindernis."

"NANI?..:" Kaorus Wiederworte wurden von einem erneuten Kuss erstickt. Niwa nahm das Hemd von Kaoru das an den beiden Seiten herunterhing und streifte es Kaoru über den Kopf und verknotete die Enden an seinen Handgelenken. Jetzt hatte er beide hände frei um sich so besser Kaorus Körper zu widmen. Mit den Fingerkuppen strich er über Kaorus weiße Haut die unter der zarten Berührung erbebte. Saionji war recht feminin das wussten alle, aber was Niwa jetzt sah hätte er nie gedacht, so weiche glatte Haut, rein, wie die eines Mädchen. Er konnte nicht anders und liß von den Lippen ab um dann über Kaorus haut zu küssen. Jeden Zentimeter, schmeckte er , roch er, lange konnte er diesem Drang nicht mehr Einhalt gebieten, und schließlich biss er leicht in Kaorus linke Brustwarze.

"Ahhh" war die Belohnende Antwort von dem Jüngerem, der jetzt auch Probleme mit seiner Hose bekam.

"Soll ich dir helfen Kaoru-chan?"

"Wage es nicht mich anzufassen!"

"Aber das tue ich doch schon die ganze Zeit." Und damit öffnete er Kaorus Hose.

"NEIN, YAMENOO!" Doch schon hatte Niwa Kaoru fest im Griff. "Ahh..." Kaoru drehte den Kopf zur Seite doch das hinderte Niwa nicht daran Kaoru so weit zu bringen, das er hart wurde und anfing leicht zu stöhnen.

"Ich hasse dich!"

"Aber, aber... jetzt sag nicht das es dir nicht gefällt, denn dein Körper ist da anderer Meinung, Kaoru-chan." Mit einem weiteren Kaoru-chan in dessen Ohren gehaucht, stöhnte er auf, wollte sich noch einmal wegdrehen, doch dann war auch jede Müh unnütz und Kaoru hob seine Schenkel an.

"Oh soll das eine Einladung sein?"

FIN CAP 2.

PS: Ich weiß ich benutze viele jap. Ausdrücke, aber sie passen einfach nur zu gut, und da ich die Serie eh nur auf jap kenne, und die paar Sätze man leicht im Duden oder Internet nachschlagen kann,... was solls... hier ein kleines Alphabet für jene die sich Aufregen das keine Übersetzung da ist:

"Urusei" – Halt den Mund

„Hai" – Ja - oder im generellen als Bestätigung angesehen

„Dozo" – Tritt ein – oder Nimm platz – oder bitteschön

„Nanio" – Was gibt es

„Doshite" – Was ist los – was hast du


End file.
